His own Path
by Lady of Elysion
Summary: After Fudomine's tennis club is rebuilt, it is brought to his attention that Ibu Shinji does not have outstanding techniques like his fellow Regulars do. Will he form his own play, or continue on without change? Shinji centric. Please read and review!


**My second 'Thank you' oneshot! This one is for Faoiltierna and is all about Ibu Shinji and his Spot technique! ^_^~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

><p><strong>His own Path<strong>

Ibu Shinji walked towards the new buchou and coach of his team, Tachibana's sigh going unheard as he continued to mutter to himself. If he were to be honest, Shinji never noticed when he switched from thinking his thoughts to verbalising them. In most cases, when he apologised he didn't really know just what he was apologising _for_; whether it was merely for continuing his train of thought out loud or for that minor insult directed at Kamio. Shinji didn't know whether the other boy had actually heard that one, though; it was a miracle he could hear _anything_, what with the music blaring through his headphones—

"No, actually, I _hadn't _heard that one. Care to enlighten me?"

Shinji turned to see the red head in question, eyes narrowed as he ground out his words.

"Akira is glaring at me now. Did he hear all of what I said, or just my comment on his apparent deafness when practicing? He's grinding his teeth now; perhaps he hadn't heard that because he was too angry at my unknown insult to him? Though it's not my fault at all if he was or wasn't liste—"

"Oi, Shinji! Are you sure you're not doing this on purpose? 'Cause it damn well seems like it!" Kamio was close to fuming now, his grip on the racket in his hand tightening.

Just as Shinji was about to open his mouth to answer him, knowingly this time, Kamio cut across him.

"Actually, you know what? Don't answer that; I don't even _want_ to know what goes through your head," nodding to himself as if to reaffirm his statement, he turned away.

But not without one parting remark.

"'Sides, I bet your just jealous that I actually have something that makes me stand out in tennis. After everything we went through with the old club, you _still_ don't have anything useful in a match, do you?"

Didn't he? When he really thought about it, Shinji had to admit that the other boy had a point. While his Kick Serve was unique in itself, it was still only a serve and not nearly good enough to win him a set match if he was against someone worth playing. But what could he do? There were only so many tricks in tennis that he could use and so many of the best and well known were already in use, which meant that _any_ experienced play could work out how to counter it…

No. If he wanted to have his own technique, it would need to be subtle and unknown. Something that others, like Kamio and Tachibana, would call a risk, a gamble. He did have an idea, though. It was something he had discovered while flicking through one of his more advanced physics text books; it came down to stretching something out, in this case ones muscles, continuously in certain ways. Eventually, the strain would become too much for the muscles and would restrict its overall reach and movement for a split second; something he was sure he could pick out—

"That leaves everything to chance, Shinji. Its not something for practical use in a serious tennis match," this came in the slightly exasperated form of Tachibana, the older boy sighing once more.

"Tachibana-san is shaking his head. Does he disapprove of my theory? But I need something to work with; as Akira said, I do not have any specific skills as the rest do…" Shinji trailed of looking to the floor.

Both boys remained silent for several long moments after that. Shinji's thoughts had retreated to the confines of his mind and Tachibana did not trust himself to say anything that might set the younger boy off, positive or otherwise. When the silence started becoming more awkward, Tachibana had opened his mouth to say something – _anything_ – encouraging to the second year, when the boy in question suddenly looked up.

"Tachibana-san, please play a match with me."

* * *

><p><em>Top spin. Slice.<em>

_Forehand. Backhand._

Shinji continued to hit the same shots to his buchou, ignoring the call as Ishida declared Tachibana's lead, 3 games to love.

_Top spin. Slice._

_Forehand. Backhand._

Some might call his actions pointless stubbornness, but as Shinji's eyes caught the slight stretch that the older boy used to reach the ball, he knew it was worth it in the end.

_Top spin. Slice._

_Forehand. Backhand._

What else could be more worth it, then putting ones effort into the improbable? All his teammates had done so when dealing with his previous senpai-tachi, after all. He knew how hard it could be to work for something, and it was more then just physical. Oh, he remembered being the first to stand up for his fellow first years (as well as being the first to be beaten down), but what Shinji remembered most was the mental strain he and been put through.

_Top spin. Slice._

_Forehand. Backhand._

He understood now, as his eyes widened, catching sight of his buchou unable to extend his arm to an easy ball.

His teammates might have had an easier time with discovering their talents, but he would work for his; Shinji knew that things never came easy.

But he also knew what the results could be at the end.

_Top spin. Slice._

_Forehand. Backhand._

"Game, Ibu! 3 games to 1!"

* * *

><p><strong>Shinji was really fun to write! Kinda annoying at times, but fun. <strong>

**I hope this somewhat measured up to Faoiltierna's expectations and that they enjoyed it ^_^**

**Everyone, **_**please**_** let me know what you think by reviewing! **


End file.
